1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of reaction-bonded silicon carbide spheroids. 2. Description of the Background
Reaction-bonded silicon carbide bodies may be produced by reaction sintering of a coherent mixture of carbon and silicon carbide powders in the presence of molten silicon so that the carbon in the mixture is converted to bonding silicon carbide and a substantially continuous silicon carbide matrix is formed in a substantially continuous free silicon phase.